La Ciudad de la Furia
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Tercer songfic presentado en el evento OCTUBRE, MES DEL SONG FIC, 2011 en Le Chateau de Candy Candy


Desde lo alto y entre las nubes logró ver el paisaje que se muestra en la tierra, la base está bastante retirada de cualquier población, pero gracias a mi nave puedo recorrer el espacio aéreo de los pueblos más cercanos; sin embargo imagino a los niños correr felices entre las calles y mirar al cielo señalando mi vuelo de entrenamiento con sus pequeños dedos.

No muy lejos de mi puedo ver a Domi realizando algunas maniobras; en parte broma, en parte en serio lo sigo fingiendo ser su enemigo. Sin duda alguna esto no tendrá comparación al momento en que tendré que librar batalla, entonces será algo mucho más riesgoso, eufórico y al mismo tiempo preocupante, pero sé que llegado el momento tendré que mostrarte firme, equilibrado y sobre todo concentrado.

No sé porque pero en el fondo me cohíbe, no me arrepiento de mi decisión, de estar aquí y sin embargo sólo pienso en ellas; Patty y Candy, seguro que ellas también correrían por las calles, levantarían la mirada y me verían en pleno vuelo por entre las blancas y espesas nubes.

Imagino que eso mismo es lo que en estos momentos hacen los habitantes de estos lugares, nadie me ha visto antes, nadie conoce mi nombre, nadie sabe nada de mí y sin embargo yo soy parte de todos; de las esperanzas que tienen para que esta guerra termine, para que sus vidas no se vean tan afectadas gracias a las constantes batallas que se llevan a cabo y sin embargo lo que no saben es que también soy parte de todo lo contrario, de la destrucción que resulta en el área enemiga.

Una curva más, tenemos que regresar a la base mientras ahora me encuentro imaginando el temos que en sus casas debieron tener tantas personas que no lograron evitar el estar entre el fuego cruzado, en el frente, en esos sitios que ahora deben estar desolados, en esos lugares donde ya no debe haber fábulas, leyendas o cuentos para dormir, en esas ciudades que sin duda fueron abrazadas por la furia de las bombas y ametralladoras. Sí, yo también soy parte de eso, seré uno de los culpables, haré que lugares tan hermosos resulten desiertos, sólo con el rugir de los cañones y el murmullo tenebroso que produce el viento.

Al llegar a la base en seguida informan sobre quienes serán los próximos en ser enviados a batalla, esperaba estar incluido en la lista, pero no fue así; quizá aún me falta entrenamiento. Los solicitados saldrán está tarde, entre ellos Domi; le deseo suerte mientras lo ven desplegar sus metálicas alas y emprender un vuelo que quizá no tenga retorno. Sólo espero que regresen todos…

No sé cómo es que paso, mi buen amigo y compañero de entrenamiento fue el único que regreso, regreso tan mal herido que sólo pudo darme una carta para su novia y así, murió en mis brazos. Cruda y fría me golpea la realidad, haciendo nacer en mí la necesidad de escribirle a Patty, de decirle lo mucho que la amo y extraño, de tranquilizarla y tratar de calmar su preocupación. Quizá sólo es una clase de terapia que me ayuda a enfrentar el posible y cruel final que quizá me tenga deparado el destino...

Está mañana aparentaba ser como las anteriores; reparar las fallas motrices de algunos aeroplanos, para luego realizar un metódico vuelo de inspección y ensayo. Al medio día fuimos convocados una vez más, en está ocasión mi nombre figuro en la lista y desde que lo supe me siento nervioso e impaciente, pero sé que debo concentrarme si es que quiero regresar.

Lo lograre, sé que lo haré, simplemente no puedo, no debo resultar herido; quiero regresar a casa cuando todo esto termine y volver a tomar a Patty de la mano, compartir mis múltiples inventos con Candy, hacerlas participes de ellos y escuchar las burlas y reclamos de mi hermano; tratar de olvidar el dolor que he vivido y seguiré enfrentando aquí, aunque sé que pase lo que pase... no puedo, no quiero, no debo y además ya es muy tarde para declinar.

El sol de la tarde se refleja en las frías y metálicas paredes de mi nave, subo a ella con la agilidad que me brindan tantas prácticas anteriores, sonrió al recordar la primera vez en que pude subir a una; fue allá, en Escocia, hace sólo unos años atrás, cuando Terry me permitió arreglar ese aeroplano, recuerdo la emoción del momento y la cara de Archie sumamente molesto, recuerdo a las chicas que en extremo se mostraban asustadas y a Candy dirigiéndonos...

Candy, aún recordara esa vez en que yo mismo construí uno? use lo que tenía a la mano; el motor de un auto viejo, una hélice que yo mismo moldee, algunas láminas desgastadas y unos tablones como coraza, y los paracaídas hechos con ropas viejas. La cara de horror que tenía mi prima, eso es algo que valió la pena y jamás olvidare...

Inicia el vuelo, me siento en paz, tranquilo, no hay miedo o al menos aún no en esta fase y a su tiempo, dare mi mejor esfuerzo, mostrare mis habilidades y esquivare los ataques. A llegado la hora, esto será algo que evitare contarles; por supuesto que les diré que he sido enviado a batalla pero, para que hondar en detalles? contarles que gracias a esta decisión me transformare en un asesino? no... Es suficiente con que yo cargue con ese peso, no deben tomar parte en mi culpa, ni mucho menos cargar con esa parte de mi conciencia.

Sobreviviré, de eso estoy seguro, un día volveré a casa, me casaré con Patty y tendremos una hermosa familia; cuántos hijos debemos tener? cinco? no... Son demasiados... No puedo evitar sonreír, es mejor, no quiero pensar en lo que sucederá, no aún... Me preguntó si Patty querrá una familia numerosa? nunca lo hemos hablado...

Esto es devastador, simplemente no pude evitar bajar la mirada; no estamos volando tan alto y logró ver algunos edificios y casas derribadas, todo abandonado, todo destruido, los pocos tejados que aún se mantienen en pie se muestran desiertos y gracias a la luz del atardecer, brilla aún más la desolación del lugar.

Elevamos el vuelo y a la distancia al fin logró ver las naves alemanas. Debo estar preparado, el ruido de los motores no ayuda demasiado, cada vez estamos más y más cerca de ellos; siento la adrenalina del momento correr por mis temas, no debe preocuparme el número de heridos que provoque, sólo sobrevivir y eliminarlos, sólo regresar, regresar con una victoria entre las manos.

Los primeros ataques, estuvo cerca pero no importa ya que soy ágil e inteligente, no temo contraatacar, se bien lo que debo hacer, no les tengo miedo, sólo hay euforia.

-Si! -me felicito en cuanto logró derribar a mi primer contrincante. La noche se acerca pero eso no será ningún impedimento, las pocas vidas que logre destruir no tienen comparación a las miles que estarán tranquilas gracias a mí; uno a uno los vamos venciendo. Pero que es lo que veo? acaso es James? si! James ha sido herido! su nave está cayendo y no puedo hacer nada para...

-Aagrrh...! -me dieron! puedo sentir la sangre que emerge desde mi hombro, el dolor es terrible y me impide controlar la nave... siguen atacándome, una alarma comienza a sonar; qué es? no! el motor! quizá logre salir a tiempo, pero otra bala me ha alcanzado.- Mi nave se incendia! -será que este es mi fin? Patty, Candy... debo encontrar fuerza, debo hacerlo por ustedes...

Pero es demasiado tarde, siento el inevitable y aparatoso impacto, el dolor me abraza con mayor fuerza, si tan sólo... pero este dolor en mi pecho, creo que tengo una o varias costillas rotas... estas llamas que me cobijan con la intensidad de la luz del sol, derriten mis sueños, mis preciadas alas desaparecen ante su furor y luego... todo se vuelve obscuridad...

-Patty... Candy... sólo quisiera volver a verlas sonreír...

No sé en donde estoy, no sé como llegue aquí, puedo ver mi nave siendo consumida por el fuego, ya no hay dolor, no hay miedo; debo acercarme o alejarme? que debo hacer? gritar y pedir auxilio? pero eso de nada servirá, sé que nadie vendrá.

Me preguntó si alguien me vio caer? el descenso fue en picada, tal y como las aves de presa, caí sobre estás terrazas que se muestran desiertas ante el peligro. Debo refugiarme ya que esto parece empeorar, debo hacerlo, llegar a algún lugar antes de que todos despierten, antes de que salga el sol y así pueda ocultarme de los enemigos, pero... qué...? qué es lo que veo? en mi nave hay alguien? no puede ser? soy… soy yo? No entiendo? si ese soy yo... entonces...? he muerto?

No puedo controlarlo, no puedo creerlo y anonadado reviso mi vestimenta, no hay señales de sangre o de ceniza ni nada parecido, luzco impecable; en mi hombro no hay nuestra del impacto que estoy seguro de haber recibido. No! que significa todo esto? no quiero ser un espíritu... un, un fantasma...

El tiempo se ha vuelto etéreo para mi, no tengo ni la mínima idea de que año es, sólo sé que la guerra término y nunca encontraron mi cuerpo, o mejor dicho, quizá nunca lo buscaron; he intentado salir de aquí tantas veces, pero tal parece que es imposible. Está ciudad ha vuelto a reconstruirse y todas las noches hago mi recorrido vigía, no sé cómo ni porque, pero en mi mundo mis alas están intactas.

Una pequeña y castaña niña fija su vista en el cielo estrellado y en el silencio de mi condición le afirmó: Me veras volar mientras recorro está que alguna vez una ciudad de furia, estoy seguro de que nadie sabe de mi, pero soy parte de todos, parte de lo son ahora. Estoy seguro de que nada cambiara sin importar el aviso de cualquier curva, de cualquier nuevo rumbo que tomen a pesar de que cuando alguien logra verme o sentirme puedo ver temor en sus caras reflejado.

Ya no hay fábulas para mi, al contrario, ahora soy una de ellas y como siempre, con los primeros rayos del sol todo se desvanece, es el momento en que me preguntó si me dejaran dormir? aunque en realidad no importa porque el amanecer sabrá ocultarme bien, derretir mis alas y hacerme desaparecer hasta que la luna vuelva a surgir, desapareceré entre la niebla de la madrugada y ese será el momento en que yo; este hombre alado dejara de extrañar la tierra.

Está es mi nueva monotonía, mi existencia ahora se resume a esto… y yo sólo quisiera algún día poder regresar a casa, volver a charlar con mi hermano y ver sonreír a Patty y a Candy...Pero no logró hacerlo... nunca podre… soy un inexistente preso en libertad más de está que alguna vez fue una ciudad de la furia...

* * *

><p>Chicas... Les pido una sincera disculpa... se que no teng perdon, pero no las olvido... simplemente estoy demasiado ocupada, ademas de incomunicada, entre mis tantas y muy recientes desgracias, pueden incluir el que mi adorado telefono murio el pasado domingo, un virus ha trasformado en acceso directo, todos los archivos de mi memoria asignada para Candy, entre ellos, el fic de que sople y aun no encuentro un trabajo decente... en fin... imaginense, mi muro de face esta adornado con muchos TE EXTRAÑO, I MISS YOU o MI MANCHI... =S y es que esta adicta al face ni siquiera tiene suficiente tiempo para eso... ='(ademas de que no puedo ayudar completamente con la organizacion de cierto eveto para el LE CHATEAU...<p>

Espero pronto seguir con el fict de que sople, ademas de que planeo iniciar pronto con Lagrimas Obscuras o subir mi nuevo mini que se titula SIN EMBARGO SIENTO... Besos y abrazos a todas, hasta donde esten... =) besos!

Monse 4tardcer


End file.
